The Dark Priest
The Dark Priest (b. pre-1950sIn Diary of a Troubled Seventh Grader, Izzy says that the Dark Priest has attacked Tower Placement School once before 2015, "nearly sixty-five years ago". "Nearly sixty-five years ago" would technically refer to a realistic minimum of 55 and a maximum of 64. 2015-55=1960. 2015-64=1951. Having occurred between 1951 and 1960, a weighted average would mean that Tower Placement was attacked in the 1950s. The Dark Priest would have been born prior to the attack he launched.) is the main antagonist in Diary of a Troubled Seventh Grader and is scheduled to appear in Demolition One and Superquack III. He is a religious worker and a terrorist and an enemy to the residents of Tower Placement School. Background Originating from places unknown, the Dark Priest eventually became an iconic religious figure. He moved against Tower Placement School and began what was known as the Dark Priest Crisis, which began and ended in the 1950s. Personality The Dark Priest has a hateful and malevolent personality. He had no qualms about turning his weapons against children, though he never killed any of them, preferring to shrink them instead. When he was defeated and taken into police custody, he blamed his actions on a sentient apple. Powers and abilities Expert Marksman: The Dark Priest could cast masses of shrinking beams in tandem to quickly strike hordes of fleeing students, which also implies he was a reasonably skilled duelist. Appearances ''Diary of a Troubled Seventh Grader Attempted vengeance Decades since the first crisis, the Dark Priest moved against the hated educational facility once again. This time, he planted a batch of mutated cookie dough upon Jon Brown, hoping he would consume it. However, he ended up giving it to his younger brother Zach. Hours after he consumed it, the Dark Priest managed to infiltrate Tower Placement School, only to be arrested by the police thanks to the timely intervention of students Zachary Brown and Izzy. He claimed to the officers apprehending him that a sentient apple had forced him to commit his crimes, which understandably wasn't believed. He was shoved into the back of a police cruiser and presumably confined in Beta Prison. Alternate timeline In 2015, the Dark Priest moved against the hated educational facility once again. This time, he planted a batch of mutated cookie dough upon Jon Brown, hoping he would consume it. However, he ended up giving it to his younger brother Zach. Hours after he consumed it, the Dark Priest managed to infiltrate Tower Placement School. After the dough knocked Brown unconscious, he openly assaulted the school, shrinking students with a ray gun. Brown charged him, but the Dark Priest simply grabbed him in a chokehold and claimed that he had caused the chaos by eating the dough. However, before he could shrink Brown, a girl named Izzy dove into Brown's esophagus and righted the timeline by deactivating the tracker planted inside him, reversing massive deals of damage to Tower Placement School. Only Brown and Izzy would remember the incident. Diary of a Troubled Eighth Grader Despite the Dark Priest not making a full appearance in the third installment (due to the fact that he is obviously in police custody), Izzy alludes to his defeat at least once. Demolition One The Dark Priest is confirmed to appear in this upcoming book. Superquack III'' The Dark Priest has been confirmed to appear in this unreleased threequel. References Category:Characters Category:Zachary Brown characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Adults Category:Elderly characters Category:Clergy Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Superquack characters